


Compassion for the Reaper

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Poetry, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, death in verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I did a poem for the devil, so here's one for Death...Lucifer get's a mention in this, surprise surprise





	Compassion for the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and forgot about it.... I'm such a dodo bird lol

Show compassion to the Reaper

How does one show compassion to the Reaper?

 

When he knows nothing beyond sorrow and woe

When he knows nothing of compassion beyond what we show

When we show little compassion ourselves, to begin with, and then reap

what we sew

How could we expect the Reaper to be compassionate

When we, ourselves, are creatures that not even death can sate?

 

Satan doth dwell

Deep in the bowels of hell

He doesn't command the Reaper

And therefore is not his keeper

 

The Reaper acts of his own accord

Whether it be by gun or sword

He knows how and when we're going to die

No cheat or lie

Nothing we can do but sit here and cry

Or perhaps maybe pray

When words fail us most and leave us with

nothing to say

 

Death marches and death knells

Fix up the coffins and start ringing the bells

Call out the coroners

Call on the mourners

The preachers

And teachers

The ghastly choir and all those reachers

The Reaper comes and comes he fast

Pray to the Lord you'll have freedom at last


End file.
